criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel's Cause of Grief
Rebel’s Cause of Grief is the tenth case of Elrolstown and the final case of Green Gardens. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. This is set in 60s England, in Green Gardens. Plot Harper had called up Kinaso, and they hid. Five minutes passed, and finally Jhos came in, holding a man in a headlock. Charlie Tasini. Harper had her gun out and came out of her hiding place. She shot at the ceiling, distracting Jhos. Once Jhos was distracted, Kinaso came out of his hiding place, and hit Jhos on the back of the head. Jhos then became angry, and suddenly, lightning sparked from his hands. He then threw a bolt at Kinaso, and then Harper, and then the player. Moments later, the player found themselves inside a jail cell. They are with Charlie, Kinaso and Harper. The player picks their lock, and helps free the others too. When they get out of the cell, they find the dead body of FBI Agent Railapayu Albert. They also found broken glass and a basket of fruit. The broken glass was pieced back together, and it turned out to be a vase. Rani Sadik's name was written on the bottom. Rani Sadik was scared and admitted to sneaking in. No one was in there when she came. When the basket of fruit was searched through, the player found a picture. The picture was of Lacakaq and Jalina Silidos. Jalina was questioned about being at the crime scene and about the murder, and she said that Railapayu's name sounded familiar, but she didn't know why. The team then decided to search the park. There they found weird goggles and a pen. The pen had blood on it. There was also another substance, which turned out to be herbal toothpaste. The killer must have used herbal toothpaste. The weird goggles belonged to patient Phalasa Empor, who said that she went out to walk around the park and must have forgotten the goggles. Autopsy reports show that Railapayu put up a fight before her death, but the she was eventually stabbed in the chest, and strangled to death. Veronica saw a bits of crumbs on Railapayu's neck. Veronica concluded that the crumbs came from a taco, which the killer ate. When recapping the clues, Chief Karlos comes in, saying that he knew where Jhos is. Chief Karlos then tells them that Sepri managed to track Jhos, and he was currently at a comic book store. Sepri then gives Kinaso a gun, and says the bullet will stop his electric powers. Kinaso, Harper, and the player get there to find several comics on the ground, and Jhos tearing the store down. Kinaso shot the gun, and Jhos falls down, unconscious. When he regained consciousness, he was in handcuffs. Harper demanded Jhos to tell them where the weather machine was. Jhos then refused. Harper then switched the subject to the murder, in which Jhos said that he knew nothing about. After, the player went to the comic store. There, they found a watch and a book. The book was a copy of Animal Farm and it belonged to Mayor Tiosori. The watch turned out to be a garrote watch, and also turned out to be the murder weapon. There was a powder on it, which Lajiak confirmed was from medication. The player decided to check out the park again, where they found a letter and broken glass. The letter said that Railapayu was a traitor, and was signed by Rani. Rani revealed that she was a FBI agent, and that Railapayu planned to leave the FBI. The glass turned out to be a sculpture made by Jalina. Jalina said that Railapayu and her were childhood friends, until Jalina caught Railapayu beating up Lacakaq, her sister. Railapayu tried to apologize but Jalina didn't want to hear it. When Lacakaq died, Jalina was devastated. She then got angry when Railapayu met with her again, smashing one of her precious sculptures. When Kinaso then recapped the events, he hears two people arguing. Kinaso, Harper, and the player go over there to see what is happening... When Kinaso, Harper, and the player run over, they see Phalasa yelling at the Mayor. They pull Phalasa away and ask her why she is yelling at the Mayor. She said she knew the Mayor killed Railapayu. She explained her reasoning, which was because of the way he glared at her. Harper said that Phalasa couldn't prove that the Mayor killed Railapayu. So the player decided to take another look at the comic book store. There, they found a note and a security camera. The security camera was unlocked and Sepri showed the team some footage of Jhos pointing a gun at Railapayu. Jhos said that Railapyu found out about his weather machine, and decided to kill her. He then said that she ran off, and someone killed her before he could. The note said was from the mayor, saying that Railapayu embarrassed him. Mayor Tiosori explained that Railapayu thought he was cheating on his wife, and then accused the Mayor of cheating in front of his wife, angering his wife. The player then took one last look at the crime scene, where they found a camera and a photo. The photo was the killer, because he was holding a knife over the camera. However, there was a detail about the killer, they had a gold chain on. The camera turned out to be Railapayu's, and it was full of cute photos of her dog. However, her last photo showed a close up of someone's face. Since it was at Jho's hideout, Sepri confirmed that this was the killer. The photo was blurry, but Sepri said that he saw a mole. After that, the team then arrested Jalina Silidos for the murder of Railapayu Albert. Jalina denied the accusations at first, but then confessed to killing Railapayu. Jalina revealed that she had the weather machine. She said that there was nothing to do now. Her face twisted into a sadistic smile as she turned the weather machine on. She then aimed her gun at the player, saying that she finished Jhos' job for him. Then, Jalina slumped over, unconscious. Jhos Emerson came out with a dart gun, and said he would explain everything. Harper and Kinaso pointed their guns at Jhos, and Jhos said that he had no intention in hurting them. He said that Jalina forced him to make the weather machine and forced him to take a weird pill, which made him have the ability to use electricity as a weapon. However, when Jhos was in his cell after being arrested, he suddenly felt angry, and when the weather machine was turned on, he managed to break out and save the team. Jhos was still taken back to his cell. Later, Charlie Tasini said that he was ready to go back to France. While the team said bye to him, he gathered up his stuff, and he went. Phalasa Empor then came rushing to the team, saying that she was missing a picture of her and Dr. Derek Row that she really liked. The player searched the park, and found a torn photo. When they repaired it, they found a message at the bottom. It was from Derek Row, and it said "Keep it up, Phalasa. You are my favorite patient." They then returned the photo to Phalasa, who then wept tears of joy. Chief Karlos congratulates the team, and says that they are ready to go to Finire Lane. Karlos then warns the team to stay safe. Summary Victim: Railapayu Albert (found dead inside Jhos’ hideout) Weapon: Garotte Watch Killer: Jalino Silidos Suspects Rani Sadik (Waitress) Age: 44 Height: 5'5 Weight: 136 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect eats tacos) Jalina Silidos (Lawyer) Age: 36 Height: 5'5 Weight: 145 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect uses herbal toothpaste) (This suspect eats tacos) (This suspect takes medication) (This suspect wears a gold chain) (This suspect has a mole) Phalasa Empor (Patient) Age: 38 Weight: 133 lbs Height: 5'6 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ (This suspect eats tacos) (This suspect takes medication) (This suspect uses herbal toothpaste) (This suspect has a mole) Jhos Emerson (Scientist) Age: 47 Weight: 137 lbs Height: 6'4 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A- (This suspect uses herbal toothpaste) (This suspect eats tacos) (This suspect takes medication) (This suspect wears a gold chain) Mayor Edward Tiosori (Mayor) Age: 41 Weight: 193 lbs Height: 5'4 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ (This suspect uses herbal toothpaste) (This suspect has a mole) Quasi-Suspects Charlie Tasini (French Pilot) Age: 35 Weight: 153 lbs Height: 5'10 Blood Type: A+ Eyes: Green Killer’s Profile * The Killer uses herbal toothpaste. * The Killer eats tacos. * The Killer takes medication. * The Killer wears a gold chain. * The Killer has a mole. Crime Scenes Jhos Hideout-Boxes-Jhos Hideout Bonus (Puzzle) Park-Bench-Park Bonus (Timed) Comic Book Store-Shelves-Comic Book Store Bonus (Differences)